


南韩第一omega  下

by Ning02



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-18 22:28:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22034176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ning02/pseuds/Ning02
Summary: 我一滴都没了，看完别骂我。
Kudos: 27





	南韩第一omega  下

南韩第一omega下

————————————————————

“他从食堂出来了。”  
“时间这么短应该是那变态没性趣。”  
“说什么呢，小心着点。”  
“那我们可以动手了吧。”  
“等他们出来问问再说。”

尹宗佑在回牢房的路上听到了不下五伙人说着相似的话，将被施暴者的感受没人在意，他们话说得堂而皇之，就算全被尹宗佑听了也没什么大不了。

该死的，还真是不爽啊。

小豹子用舌尖抵了抵腮肉，然后烦躁地扯着领口，不消片刻平直锁骨的中部就被他自己的甲缘勾红。

直到此刻他才认清楚，并不是因为自己的疯劲骇人才少了被强上的麻烦，而是这里的人，每一个，都不想，甚至是畏惧着那个变态的态度。

当然了，他除了见过那个变态的样子，也不知道变态叫什么。

——

现在只有牢房里面最安全，因为下午还要去劳动所。这是个能轻易做出来的判断，所以尹宗佑打算回去待着，即使四人的狱房逼仄又压抑。

想到这儿，尹宗佑才意识到，一个多月以来自己似乎从来没看见过那个人和他们一起出现在劳动所里。

肯定没有的，那人这么惹眼。

——

“亲爱的是omega吧。”

冷不防地这句看似疑问的话连带着当时徐文祖嘴角留下的笑迹响在尹宗佑脑子里。

他忽然觉得埋在阳光里的身子发冷，像是那人的指腹的温度。

诚然他性别并不占优，也所幸监狱里每个人都打了抑制剂。可时至今日，已经有很多人承认尹宗佑是 alpha了，就为他那根本无法理喻的战斗力。

可徐文祖那么笃定。

——

“嘶—”

不是尹宗佑走路不长眼睛，实在是面前这个目光阴郁的中年男人出现太过突兀。

“抱q…”

“尹宗佑？”

道歉的话被先声夺人的询问噎回肚子，尹宗佑疑惑抬眼。

“听说你很能打。”

“我…”

——

五脏移了位的疼。来人的一拳根本不给他反应机会，径直打在胃部，本就没吃两口的尹宗佑此刻胃里翻江倒海，干呕着半天直不起腰来。

此刻栏网外分明是有狱警的，可一个个眼观鼻，鼻观心，全当没看见，多数犯人从这儿过都低了低头。

也不是犯了什么邪了，操，倒霉透了。

尹宗佑本就郁躁的情绪伴着胃里独有的那块生肉沉浮，再直身的时候目光凶戾，多了些豁出去不要命的架势。

中年男人目光仍旧沉沉的，站在原地等尹宗佑动手。

不知道是不是怒意撑着，一开始还真打了个势均力敌，只不过周围围着的人开始半包过来，隐隐摆出了上前的姿态。

“砰——”

人栽在地上溅起一层浮灰。

金宇治是大邱最大黑帮的二号人物，这次替大哥顶罪，上下都是打点好了的。

就算不这样，这人在外头也是出了名的能打，如今在狱里也不是个小头目。

这一脚踹得毫不留情，尹宗佑倒在地上，头脑中出现了短暂地空白，紧接着就被揪着衣领拎起来。

大叔声音哑而粗砺:“是不要这条命了，还是跟着我？”

——

“唔？亲爱的，怎么一会儿不见就弄得这么狼狈。”

围在外层的人群自觉分开，徐文祖语气清淡，徐徐走过来，将金宇治的手指一根根掰开，把这只小豹子放在地上，拍了拍他身上的浮灰。

“不是让你保护好自己吗？不听话。”

徐文祖不赞许地目光落在尹宗佑身上，紧接着用拇指和食指捏了捏他的喉结:“我们亲爱的这么美，给打碎了可怎么办。”

尹宗佑只觉得呼吸发窒，方才被人打得头脑都不清醒也不如现在让他觉得离死亡更近。

那人就躲在这儿，轻一下重一下地按压着他的喉结，像在把玩着什么有趣的东西。

“徐文祖…”

“shi…，我最讨厌别人打断我说话。”徐文祖回头仰视着站在两步外的金宇治。

“哎呦，宇治你这个眼神，是要跟我动手吗？”徐文祖唇边还噙着温良笑意，夸张地睁大了眼睛。

“你不是没…”

“谁说我没兴趣。”徐文祖边说边拄着膝盖站起来，目光在人群里绕了一圈:“怎么现在是有人想和我抢东西吗？宇治手下人好像都不怎么听话呢。”

金宇治那张从尹宗佑刚见他起就默然着的脸此刻总算有了表情，脸色青一阵红一阵地在原地站了两分钟，招手让他的人都散了。

“仁川的货分你们一成。”徐文祖勾勾嘴角，拍了拍还站在旁边的金宇治:“别在意太多。”

说完就走了回去，将手递至尹宗佑眼前。

尹宗佑看着面前这双手，比例完美，白得像是戴惯了手套的医生。

他迟疑着久久未动，徐文祖也不说话，就半倾身子伸手等他，直盯他的眼睛。

尹宗佑沉默着，沉默着注视眼前这个男人，他微倾的背后好像长出了一双黑色翅膀。

沉默着抬手。

大天使终究没等到上帝普照圣光，从他踏进来的那天开始，就注定将自己托付给黑暗。

如今黑夜来了。

他将自己的手搭在路西法手上。

争不过命运。

————————————————————

徐文祖的手掌覆在尹宗佑后脑和脖颈交界处的时候，尹宗佑瑟缩了一下，眉头不自禁就堆到一起。

发茬儿有点扎手，徐文祖撸了两下，像是在撸一只名品猫咪。

随后笑了起来。

他白得太过分了，就连阳光都讨厌，合该是终年长于暗处的。

所以在这里太晃眼。

“回去吧。”指尖点在尹宗佑眉心里，将他堆叠出来的小褶子抚平，然后毫不留恋地抽身离开，步子迈得懒散，却不慢，他愣神这一会儿人已经走远了。

剩下的只有眉心的寒意。

他真的搞不懂这个人在想什么。

为什么呢？

［为什么不领我回去，然后操我？总之是打不过他的。］尹宗佑晃了晃头，试图将这荒谬的想法驱逐，然后自嘲的笑，还真是自甘堕落。

——

推门扑过来的就是永远是挥不去的汗气，还有沁在房间里的腐朽颓败。

今天真的伤太重了，脱下衣服看过去，新旧叠加没几处好地方。

衣服蒙在头上往床里一倒，再睁眼时只能看到窗外零星灯光，身子像是被碾过又重组，酸痛而无力。

尹宗佑在黑暗中定了定神，然后乖乖把衣服套上推门出去。

该是借了那变态的光，连辅警都不叫他，偷来半日安眠。

“尹宗佑。”

他刚走出去两步，往日负责他的辅警就喊住他，语气不算好，大概特意守在这儿等了很久。

尹宗佑望过去，辅警从椅子上站起来，示意他跟上。

——

“时间还早吧。”

辅警端着托盘递给尹宗佑，里边盛着一支针管。

“时间还早吧…”即便这样说，他还是老老实实拿起针管，冲手臂扎了下去。

辅警看着他打完这支药才挪开眼神，意味颇深地拍了拍他:“牛奶味？”

“你…我…”一下被人道破了信息素的味道让一向强势的小豹子张口结舌，难以置信地瞪了半天眼睛。

怪不得这么早就……

“好好表现吧。”说完狱警就逃似的走了出去。

——

尹宗佑还在信息素暴露这个事实里懊丧着，这才是致命疏漏。

他无意识迈着步子，走不过十几步，忽然觉得腿根发软，鼻尖起初闻到的是淡淡的奶香，渐渐的这阵香气浓郁到了无法忽视的地步，而且除了腿软，他开始有了别的反应。

比如，面色潮红。

淦，发情了。

尹宗佑步子迈得愈发急促，想要追赶上刚走的辅警，可追着追着，腿部的无力感让他只能借着走廊右侧的铁网勉力向前。

——

“啊！”尹宗佑走着走着发狂般大喊，这种无力的感觉让他觉得自己这段时间的坚持完全就是笑话。

太难受了，神智渐而恍惚，他现在只想被侵占，被人用几把狠狠插进去，不论那个人是谁，不论有几个人。

这次发情来势汹汹，情欲浪潮澎湃汹涌着，仅仅是这几十步，后穴已经潮湿软滥到过分成熟。

可本该热闹的走廊此刻一个人都没有，就算有的门缝中有灯光透出，他去拍门时却鸦雀无声，里面被反锁着，推都推不开，往常污言秽语的人们像被魔鬼施了术，石化着，假死着。

只有尽头那扇门，门开着，暖白色灯光肆意倾泄，那是最后的希望。

——

尹宗佑看到徐文祖的时候，徐文祖正拿着水果刀惬意地削着苹果皮。

这人竟然还能有刀。

徐文祖看到尹宗佑的时候，这只小豹子似乎成了往日爪牙下的猎物，眼尾被情欲熏得发红，衣领被自己扯的垮大，露出被糟蹋过身子的伤痕，瞳仁外还笼着层薄雾。

尹宗佑踉跄着向前，路上攀扶着所有能借力的东西，直到到徐文祖面前失力跪倒。

“是你干的。”尹宗佑跪在地上抬脸，即便在如此这般的境地之下，他仍旧努力拨开眼里的情欲试图将眸底的冷冽钉在这个男人身上。

“唔，他们拿错药了啊。”徐文祖上挑眼尾里带着恰到好处的惊讶，削苹果的动作却不停，这话落下刚好苹果削得干净，他切下一小块递到尹宗佑嘴边:“吃口苹果吧亲爱的。”

尹宗佑想干什么呢？他想干很多事情，比如破口大骂，或者用那把刀将这个变态杀掉。

可马上他就想不了这些了，尹宗佑低头的时候身上迸发出馥郁的红酒香气，这气味仿佛化成一双手，撩在他心尖上，他控制不住顺着臀缝流下去的汁水，控制不住迭起的灭顶的渴求。

他只想被操，被狠狠的操，顶进他身体的最深处赐予他解脱，在对方怀里颤抖着高潮。

所以他只能讨好，张开嘴含住那块苹果，连嚼一嚼的力气都不复存在。

衔苹果时滚烫又绵软的舌头故意在徐文祖指尖卷了一圈，徐文祖微笑，附身捧起尹宗佑的脸:“亲爱的味道好甜美。”

“那你就赶紧…”苹果块还在嘴里，他说起话来含糊不清。

“我这个人，最不爱强迫别人。”徐文祖将那颗苹果放在小桌上，站起身来，作势欲走。

一步都没有迈出去。

尹宗佑抓着徐文祖的裤脚，“求你。”

“唔…”

“我愿意。”  
“求你。”  
“给我。”

“哎呦，谁让我们我们宗佑这么委屈哝。”徐文祖将跪在脚边的人抱起来塞进怀里，把持着那双腿环自己腰间，手掌顺着裤腰滑进去，将手指抵在尹宗佑湿透的后穴摩挲。

“嗯…”尹宗佑昂起头喘了一声。

徐文祖的手一直那样冰冷，惹得后穴应激地收缩，然后分泌出更多渴求爱抚的汁液。

他的手尹宗佑白天看了两次，细又长直，他的手捏了尹宗佑的喉结一次，指腹里带着薄茧。［最适合插进他的身体。］

“求你。”尹宗佑将脸埋在徐文祖颈窝，贪婪地呼吸着这股酒香，腰腹谄媚地滑动，他能感受到徐文祖的几把硬起来隔着衣料顶在他腿根上，他想要那根手指磨蹭的幅度更大些。

可徐文祖只是将手指插在他臀缝里，磨着他不肯给予更多。

“唔。”下意识发出主导人常用的语气音，却比对方多了不少色情。

用嘴尝试着搜寻对方的唇，讨好地把自己献出去。

苹果在嘴巴里含的热而软，此刻通过唇齿交融渡给对方，被对方一点一点嚼的稀碎，像是乌鸦反刍喂给他，果子烂熟的味道混在奶气里。

与此同时，那根手指终于大发慈悲，径自戳进穴心里，继而被肠壁层层吸住不肯放过，被完全包裹住以后作恶地搅动两下，薄茧刮在肠壁上，带出轻微的咕唧水声。

徐文祖不大爱接吻的感觉。

他偏开头，看小豹子伸长脖颈，露出白净的喉咙，喉结上下翻动在他手下呻吟，目光里头除了舒爽还有渴望，然后徐文祖咬了咬他的耳垂。

小家伙在他怀里痉挛。

他将尹宗佑抵在墙壁上，腾出手褪去那些恼人布料，豹子漂亮极了，线条流畅，发情的皮肤泛着淡淡粉色，只不过，显得那些伤痕就更加狰狞。

“嘶——疼。”撒娇似的嘟囔了一声，尹宗佑随着徐文祖手指抽插的频率反向用力，企图被插得更深。

这根本不够，他好痒，好空。

徐文祖将尹宗佑身上的那些伤痕一一抚过，尹宗佑便在疼痛与性欲里死而复生。

“亲爱的这么香，可以吸出奶吗？”

语毕便埋下头，轻柔缓慢地吮吸着红到胀滥的乳头，齿尖一点点研磨着，予人最甜美的刑罚。

“唔——啊——”

尹宗佑皱起眉来，徐文祖太温柔了。

他把手指插进徐文祖发丝里，用力按着他的头，希冀更用力的占有和吮吸。

他一定是在折磨他，这个魔鬼。

牙齿在乳晕上研磨，舌尖在乳头上跳跃，酸胀麻痛，身体最诚实的喷出一股热流，灌在一直埋在他身体里的那根手指上。

“吸不出奶怎么办呢？”男人眼神困惑无辜，尹宗佑面色似乎在喷出那股欲液以后更红。

是他的错，怎么会没有奶呢？他愿意为他而死。

“唔，你可以用力点，就有奶了。”尹宗佑把吻落在徐文祖望他的脸颊上:“用力点…”

“亲爱的快堵不住了啊。”一股股爱液潮水般漫出，徐文祖抽出手指，将沾在上边的液体涂抹在尹宗佑唇上。

那两瓣唇鲜红饱满，他好像在对着阿芙洛狄忒自渎，不，他在渎神。

“看你多想被我插啊。”  
“亲爱的。”

“啊…”巨大的空虚感迫使尹宗佑加紧双腿，语言上的侮辱和生理上的渴求使得快感翻倍上升，他快急哭了。

“徐文…”名字顶在口边吐不出，他怕他记得不对。

“徐文祖。”男人贴心补充:“我叫徐文祖。”

“你是不是个A啊？”小豹子委屈的含了一包泪，倔强的藏在眼眶里，为什么不用几把操他，他太坏了这样折磨他，本来不就是想干他的吗。

————

“啊，啊——”

是从头皮窜到脚尖的舒爽，徐文祖还不等骂人的话听完全，就利落脱了裤子，成全小豹子的心愿。

“可以吗亲爱的？”他将整根几把用力全部没近尹宗佑身子里。

这东西的尺寸将对方穴口褶皱展平，劈开肠壁狠狠灌进去，这些小家伙们卖力讨好着外来者，将他吸得紧然后层层叠叠过来亲吻他几把上的每一处。

尹宗佑在他耳边喘息，眼中的泪花直接被他操到包不住。

他也发出了声满意的喟叹。

小家伙比他想象的还要美味。

“唔——徐文祖，徐文祖，哈啊…。”

旁人一定没见过这等风情，神祇甘愿堕落，附庸着魔鬼，享乐贪欢。

“亲爱的被操的舒服吗？”横刀直入几个回合，徐文祖就缓了下来，一点点挺弄着，戳刺着，只在穴口浅浅的地方，看着他下边那张嘴迫不及待的欢迎他，接纳他。

“呜。”

“嗯？”徐文祖挺了挺腰，抽住自己的几把。

“啊，喜欢啊，喜欢被你干啊。”  
“徐文祖啊——”  
“操我。”小动物没了理智，只能含糊求主人大发慈悲。

“徐文祖啊。”他嗓子像是淬了毒的蜜，一声声唤着徐文祖，还把满是汗液的脸往人身上蹭。

这人真会，恃美行凶。

徐文祖挺动抽插的动作频繁起来，囊袋一下下击打这尹宗佑的臀肉，将他肏坏。

——

“徐文祖，别…”后期被干到频频失声的小豹子神智渐渐回笼，湿漉漉的眼睛盯着徐文祖下颌线，然后拱了拱。

他能感受到那根几把在他生殖腔口抽动，差一点就要射进去了。

“好。”

徐文祖低头亲了亲尹宗佑的眼睛，将几把抽出来，精液全部射在尹宗佑的小腹上。

尹宗佑本没对自己的话抱有什么希望，可还来不及庆幸，颈后就传来剧痛，紧接着就是萦绕着自己的馥郁酒香。

“我说了，我最不愿意，勉强别人。不过，总该让些人知道，你已经被上过了啊，你说不是吗亲爱的。”

徐文祖眼窝里仍旧带着几分笑，好像一场情事下来对他毫无影响，还是那般看着尹宗佑。

看他身上的青淤，看他被蹂躏的发紫的乳头，看他肩颈和胯旁的牙印，看他小腹上自己的精液，还有脸上斑驳的泪痕与潮红。

尹宗佑的腿从徐文祖腰间褪下，落在地上打颤:“我只是想知道，你为什么…”为什么可以不被打抑制剂，为什么能和狱警串通一气，为什么这么多人都避他不及。

“谁说我是被捉进来的，这些发情剂和抑制剂都是我做的。”徐文祖眨眨眼，恶劣地笑:“非要说的话，人类观察家更适合我。”

尹宗佑若有所思的点头，忽然哑着声音开口:“抱抱我吧，好冷。”是第一个标记他的alpha啊。

拥抱来得如愿以偿，徐文祖这个洁癖竟然没在乎自己的精液同样沾在他的外衣上。

——

尹宗佑指尖勾到了那把水果刀:“你知道我是怎么进来的吗？”

徐文祖挑眉。

“就是这样，我杀人了。”刀刃折出寒凉的光，从徐文祖左肩胛骨旁穿入，尹宗佑能听到刀刃破开血肉扎进血液的声音。

可他还是愣住了。

在他挥刀的时候手臂被轻微阻挡，以至于刀没的不够深，不够狠。

但这都不重要，他没想过这样的他也能如愿以偿。

滚烫的血液似乎证明着这个体寒男人确是和活人，淋在尹宗佑手上。

他听到徐文祖忍痛的闷哼声。

然后对方松开环着他的手，折手过去拔出了这把刀。

血涌的更快了，那人一向殷红的唇似乎有些发白。

尹宗佑闭上了眼睛。

“我就是喜欢亲爱的这性格。”对方的声音伴着说话时的潮湿水汽撒在他耳廓上。

“不过，亲爱的之前杀人，也是在求着别人肏你之后吗？”

徐文祖笑吟吟的，尹宗佑忽然觉得发冷。

——————end————————

**Author's Note:**

> 老徐的设定大概就是  
> 明面上的人类生物心理研究者，有自己的科研是机构，背地里掌握着首尔，釜山，大田的军火走私生意。  
> 用他自己的话来说，人类观察家。  
> 想要观察监狱里人们的行为动作，却看到了可口的猎物，也是缘分哝。


End file.
